emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
The real threat
Date created: 7th November 2013 ''Status: INCOMPLETE. I don't even know what this is... lol. '' PART 1 FADE IN Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The camera slowly zooms into the upstairs window; Sammi’s bedroom. We see him fast asleep and drooling slightly on the sheets… dead silence. Apart from the clock ticking annoyingly. He suddenly squirms, wipes his mouth and turns over. His phone starts ringing. He groans and ignores it at first, then rolls back over and reaches into the dark for it. Sammi: Ugh, who the f**k?… He adjusts his eyes, apparently not recognizing the number. He answers. Sammi: H-hello?… ???: Hello Sammi. Want to play a little game? Sammi: Err, let’s see, Halloween wasn’t long ago and you stole your mom’s phone again Jase? Nice. So original. Now good f**king night. He hangs up… but it rings again. Sammi: What?? ???: Hehehe, I may have been referring to a game, but I assure you this is anything but. Look outside your window. Tired but increasingly anxious, Sammi gets up and glares into the darkness outside. Sammi: I err, can’t see very much, being pitch black and all (rolls eyes) ???: Hoho, cool customer huh? Perhaps I should… shed some light on the situation?! Sammi rolls his eyes again, convinced it’s Jason being a d!ckhead. But within a second, a blinding light covers the front yard. To reveal the most sickening image he’d ever seen… Krissie. Covered in deep cuts and soaked in blood. Laid out on the grass. Her eyes wide open. There’s no doubt; she was dead. An overwhelming, sickening despair comes over Sammi. He can’t stare a another second but he can’t move either. He simply freezes. An eerie laugh emerges from the phone: ???: It’s raining, it’s pouring, the whole world is yawning, apart from you, coz you’ll be to, dead by the morning~ Trembling and wide eyed, Sammi spins round. A figure in a clown mask then stabs him in the chest in one swipe. ???: SAMMI!! It’s quarter to 8! Better hurry up love! Sweating like hell, panting and completely delusion, Sammi jumps up from his bed. Then roughly wipes the excessive sweat off his face. Sammi: … OK. These dreams… are getting SO f**ked up… There’s a little knock at his door, then Kyle peaks through, smiling. Kyle: Hehe, aaaw, you have another bad dream Sammi? Sammi: DUH! And you can laugh all you want… there’s no way I’m even TELLING you how horrible they are… Kyle: Oh c’mon! I’m not scarred of anything! Sammi: Oh yeah? You scarred of… clowns? (sly smile) Kyle: Nope! Oh. Reminds me, there’s a circus coming here soon, not next week but week after I think? Can we go?! Please please please? Kyle starts pulling the sheets off him. Sammi: Pfft, ask Kevin. Circuses are ancient and disgusting anyway. Kyle: (blinks) Disgusting? How? Sammi: Ffha, ya know what. Don’t even get me STARTED on circuses. Kyle: W-why not?… (smiles) Hey wait. I bet YOU’RE scarred a clowns! Aren’t you?? Sammi: (fake grin) Oh no! I’m scarred of the fact they used to put clinically obese people, people with dwarfism and women with hormone imbalances that caused them to grow facial hair, on show for everyone to laugh and stare at becoz that’s how PATHETIC society was back then!!!! (rage face) Kyle: (blinks) O…K… Akzetah’s making egg and bacon for breakfast. Sammi: Oh, sweet. Sammi swiftly gets up, throwing the sheets over Kyle as he does. Kyle struggles around under them for a moment, looking like a red and black ghost. Kinda. Kyle: Err, Sammi? Sammi! PART 2 Kyle shuffles to the doorway then trips over. Sammi’s still standing there, just watching him (can see his legs). He wait’s a moment then snatches Kyle up by the waist. Err, presumably. Kyle’s head pops out the bottom and Sammi just sniggers loudly. Kyle: Hey! Put me dooown! (laughs) I’m getting di-dizzy! Sammi: Mwhahaha! Admit you were scarred. Of my… POSSESSED BEDSHEET!! Kyle: Err, yeah. I nearly peed on it too! I might of actually… Sammi gags then accidentally drops him. Kyle just rolls in front of him. Sammi: Dude! Pee on your OWN damn bed sheet, yeah?? Kyle: I don’t wet the bed!… Anymore. They starts walking down the stairs. Sammi: Pfft, fiiine. I believe you. And that’s good. Coz ya know, the boogie man eats bed wetters. Kyle: (scoffs) He doesn’t even exist. I know he doesn’t. Sammi: Oh yeah? How’d you know? Kyle: Never seen him (shrugs) Sammi: So you only believe watcha see huh? Kyle: Yep (smiles) Sammi: Can you see love? Hate? Grief? Passion? Kyle: Errrr, is this another weird trick question?? Coz, well, they’re emotions? So… OH! You CAN see them, coz people show them with their faces. Sammi: Well la dee daaaa little man, who gave you brains? Kyle: My dad! (grins) Sammi: Mmm… Kevin a smart guy, yeah… They get to the bottom of the stairs and see Akzetah and Kevin in the kitchen. Sammi glares hard at Kevin. Sammi (thinks/VO): Maybe too smart… surely I’m not the only one wondering what’s going on in his head? Heh, I can’t seem to trust the guy… he just seems so, I dunno. Shady? But I guess he’d say the same bout me. I’m not exactly an open book myself. But be honest mom, you know NOTHING about this guy’s past, really, and yet you let him move in within weeks of meeting him??… But, it’s her life and well, her house… If she wants him around, fine. But I can’t help but feel she just wants someone to protect her. This may sound extremely weird and prying, but I’m positive they’ve never had sex yet… makes me wonder what the f**k he even wants… coz if he was pressuring and advancing on her every night I’d throw him out of this house so f**king fast he- Akzetah: Sammi love, are you going to eat or just stare at Kevin all morning? Kevin: Hm? (looks up from newspaper) Kyle: (whispers) What’re you doing? Sammi: I’m trying to control his mind. Duh. Kyle giggles wildly. Kyle: Cool! Lemme try… Sammi rolls his eyes and Kyle also starts staring at Kevin, biting his tongue in concentration. Kevin: Kyle, what ARE you doing?… And what on Earth is that smell?? Sammi nearly chokes on his food, sniggering, and so does Kyle. Then they say together; Sammi: Kyle peed on my sheets!!/Kyle: Sammi was masturbating!! Sammi feels himself freeze then just gawps. Kevin narrows his eyes at him. Akzetah’s biting her lip trying not to laugh. Sammi: I wasn - I never even - Where the HELL did you get that word from?!?!??!!? Kyle: Jason said it when- Kevin: I don’t care WHO said it. It’s disgusting. Now please Sammi will you go take a shower you smell like - like sweat or something (squirms) Sammi: Fine!! Akzetah: Oh don’t be silly Kevin, it isn’t that bad. Sammi get your breakfast love. Sammi hovers then slowly sits down again. Kevin starts eating, gazing away from them all. Akzetah: And even if he WAS masturbating he’s in his own house and it’s perfectly natural at his age. Sammi gags then covers his face with his hands. Kyle starts laughing wildly, spitting his food everywhere. Kevin: Really Akzetah? Really?? You’re going to talk about this AT breakfast IN front of Kyle?! Akzetah: Of course. You know Kevin it really is much easier to not have secrets, especially in such a small house. Slowly getting over what his mom just said, and trying to ignore Kyle: Sammi: Yeah Kevin… No room for secrets in this little house. Anything you wanna share right now? (sly smile) Kevin just stares at him then continues eating. Kevin: I have no secrets. No secrets that I know of, at least (subtle laugh) Akzetah laughs with him. Sammi sits back, exhaling through his nose. LATER - HALLWAY Sammi’s now dressed and smelling like a man (aftershave and such, ahuu). He grabs his bag and is just about to head out for school. Sammi: Bye mom! Kevin! Kyle! When someone’s hand digs into his shoulder… PART 3 Sammi panics for a second, then turns to see Kevin clinging on him. Sammi: Jesus Christ! I thought you went upstairs. Kevin: I’m light footed? Sammi glares him up and down, he’s not exactly skinny, but quite beefy… somehow. Kevin looks unusually anxious now. Kyle: I was just thinking Sammi. We’ve never actually sat and talked. Properly. Just us. Sammi: And? Kevin: Well, we certainly should. I do care you know. You’re almost like a son to - Sammi: Mhmm. Almost. As in: Not. Ever. Kevin: I-I shouldn’t have said that. Sammi: Damn right. I am NOT your son, I will never BE your son, you HAVE a f**king son, and, to be perfectly honest, he deserves a better dad than YOU. You - you miserable old git!! Sammi swiftly heads out the door and slams it shut behind him. Kevin takes a deep breathe and rubs his eyes. He hears Akzetah grabbing her keys in the kitchen out back. Akzetah: See you later, Kevin love! Come on Kyle, we may have to run today. Kyle: Why can’t I go by myself? It’d only 2 blocks down! I’ll be fine. Akzetah: No no, teachers are wary of kids going to and from school alone you know love. And if they- She locks the door and their voices trail off out the yard and down the street. Leaving Kevin alone… he just glares around and massages his head. Kevin: Screw work. He picks up the phone and dials. LATER - SCHOOL - BIOLOGY CLASS Jason: Oh my god! You actually called him an old git?? Sammi: No. A miserable old git. Jason: Holy crap! (laughs) He’s not that old though! Is he?? Then again black people seem to age really well… just look at Miss taker! She’s 58!! Sammi: I err, somehow doubt that. Jason: Seriously!! It was quoted in Scoops Magazine last week! Sammi rolls his eyes. Knowing it’s all bullsh. Sammi: Aaaanyway. Maybe I am being over cautious about him? I mean, I’ve barely talked to the guy. For all I know he coulda been in the army and traumatized into taking life too seriously. Or… something. Miss Taker sneaks up behind him. Miss Taker: The army is a traumatizing place Samual. Sammi: The hell?? I mean, err, yeah? What would you know about the army? …Miss. Miss Taker: Oh not much. I was only Squad captain for 8 years and saw most my friends die horrifically or get their limbs amputated, all for a country that doesn’t seem to give a single sh!t for what we did (straight faced). Jason: Holy crap! I can’t even imagine living without arms or legs!!… Would I still have to do homework?? Miss Taker snarls a Jason. Sammi: So err, you a lucky one then? Lose nothing? Miss Taker: Oh I lost something. Sammi: Pfft, lemme guess. You’re sanity? Your faith? Your ability to express emotion? (smirks) Miss Taker: No. My f**king toes. Sammi blinks and glances down at her shoes. Jason squirms. Miss Taker: And if you wish to keep our own toes you’ll get on with the quiz! She swiftly stabs her pen into Sammi’s desk and leaves it. Jason: … I know she’s like, a crazy bitch and totally creepy. But she’s actually kinda hot!! (dirty grin) Sammi: (glares)… Go back to being gay please. PART 3 MEANWHILE - SAPPHIRE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL Kyle and a friend of his are in the playground. His friend seems to be drawing something out on the ground with chalk. Kyle just watches… ???: A viola!! Kyle: Errr, is it a bear? ???: Course not!… Does it LOOK like a bear? (thinks and sticks tongue out) Maybe I should try again… He looks around the ground; several similar drawings surround them. Kyle: Well, if it rains it’ll wash away anyway. Then you can try again tomorrow! ???: Yeah I guess… Hey! Wanna know what it’s MEANT to be?? Kyle: Hehe, noooo Mike! I wanted to guess. 23:38, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:38, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:38, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:38, April 13, 2014 (UTC)~~ Kevin: If you would just listen to me for 5 minutes. Sammi: Err no! Becoz all you ever talk about is politics or how apparently disgusting, lazy and selfish I am! Category:Practice episodez